Missing Star
by GusCGC
Summary: A beautiful friendship is put on a stake when the past catches up the hero. Will our friends survive this pericolous adventure? Has Robbie finally found his enemy s weakness?
1. Sun Light

Author's note: First, I want to thank all you guys for such wonderful reviews! I'm a bit busy this days but I will write very soon, don't worry. For now, let's see how this one goes!

* * *

**1. Sun Light**

One fine day in Lazy Town and hey, is one of those mornings you wish you had a theme park all for yourself. At least that is what most people think but not Robbie. No, ma´am. That's for noisy children and blue elves, as well as useless mayors. What a drag!

There must be something he can do about that pink tornado and his boyfriend. How come an eleven year old girl be so active, anyway? Stupid question. Cuz Flippy floppy elf is around! Arggggh! Who can stand that?!

Better have a look and see what's going on up there.

"Ziggy, don't do that. Your hands are all sticky." Stephanie is trying to put some order. All the kids are very excited. Sportacus is going to tell them some great news and the poor girl is doing all she can to not let them do anything rush.

"I'm sorry. But when I'm nervous I need to eat." If he's not holding like three chocolate bars, then someone's dreaming.

"Sometimes, I must admit that the poor girl suffers them as much as I do" Robbie lifts up his eyebrows.

"How did you know it is about a friend of Sportacus, pinkie? Nobody ever could guess that!" Points out Trixie

"Well, I…"Steph falls backwards

"Yeah. There something funny about all this" Stingy points at her. "There is no way no one could know that. Except…"

"Except if Sportacus tells it to you himself." Here we go again. Why are they so sure about that, anyway? They are just good friends but he never will tell her something like that. "What's up, Pinkie? Didn't your boyfriend told you all the details?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Ok, that's enough. She walks away, with tears in her eyes. "He's my best friend. Never my boyfriend"

"Yeah, yeah. How can they? She's just a girl like us." Pixel intervenes.

"Besides, Stephanie won't ever do such thing." Ziggy puts himself near her.

"But they do share things that we ain´t." Another point for piggy tails.

"That's true. Is like if they were brothers or something like that." Mr. Mine has a point.

Robbie feels sick. Those two of the same family? The very thought makes him green to the quills. Come to think of it, it isn't such a crazy idea after all.

"No, no! It can't be! Sportakook's from another side of the tracks! And Pinky… hey, wait a minute. I don't know where she's from! Hey! They really _could _be brother and sister! But how!?"

Robbie paces back and forth in his lair, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "If they're related, how is it they were total strangers from the beginning? Were they separated at birth? No, Blue Boy's older than she is! Hmm… could she have been born and he didn't even know about it?" A more possible idea. But then, how come he never realizes that she looks a lot like him? Second fact, Blue Wonder is an elf! And Pinky does not know a word of elves. And yet… Better wait for the arrival of Sportaloop.

"Y'know..." Trixie grins. "They're both really active. Moderately faster and more agile than any one of us".

"They're both matched for speed, maybe. I'd say Sportacus is only slightly faster since he's older and more in tune with his body." Pixel looks in his computer.

"I dunno. They didn't know each other" Still, is true.

"Wow." Trixie got that wide-eyed look again. "Do you think maybe it's possible? Sportacus and Stephanie are really…"

"Hi, guys" Finally, he's here. "What is it that you are all whispering?" Sportacus rises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." They all quiet down.

"Say, where's Stephanie?" He looks around not seeing her.

* * *

A soft start. A calm before the storm.

Next stop: The Moon and the Sun.


	2. The Moon and The Sun

Author's note: Here it goes the second shot. I don't own anything except for Rafa, who is based on my big brother. Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheaving and the song is translated from Revolver.

Thanks to babis29 for my first review of this story.

* * *

**2. The Moon and the Sun**

"Hi, guys" Finally, he's here. "What is it that you are all whispering?" Sportacus rises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." They all quiet down.

"Say, where's Stephanie?" He looks around not seeing her.

"Ehm. Well, we don't know." Trixie shrugs her shoulders. "She was here just a second ago and then went away."

"It's all because Trix said you like her better than her." Intervenes Ziggy.

"Why did you had to say it?" She pinches him. Sportacus rolls his eyes.

"I will never do such thing. You are all my friends." Smiles. "I'll go and find her."

"And what is that that someone's coming?" Pixel gets up.

"Ow, yes. A friend of mine will arrive at Lazy Town shortly." That makes them all smile. "Be right back".

Stephanie wanders through the houses until he spots Rafa´s house. An Spanish boy who is spending a few weeks in town, a real professional in soccer and a very friendly chap. The girls smiles. He's playing the guitar near the window. Sometimes, he looks a lot like Sportacus. Not just because he's older than her, he's 18, but also because is optimistic and active.

"_Decided to share the sadness,  
emptiness and ghosts along the way.  
Fears and joys to play and feel,  
swearing to never deceive again.  
Crossing around the great wall  
which separates lies from pardon;  
making forgiveness the antidote  
for the most deep bleeding scars._

Worth going on, fear will tear you down if you don't..

Today it looks fine, whatever will come  
is up to time to tell its tale.  
Maybe this their best chance  
to start again, and that is now twice.  
For all the times they must face  
the darkest way of them all, forgive.  
Better now not stumble, this can be well done.  
Make their sun shine bright.

Worth going on, fear will tear you down if you don't.

I hope they remember this hell  
and what mistakes took them there;  
that life doesn't lead them to despair  
where no hope shines a light.  
A tear can be bigger than the ocean  
when the wind carries treachery.  
Cuz life can be something terrible  
when two walk on.

_  
Worth going on, fear will tear you down if you don't."_

It is such a beautiful song that Stephanie doesn't hold her tears. Rafa is oftenly playing music from his country but sometimes translates the lyrics.

Even Robbie is listening. And smiling to himself. He's not as noisy as those pestering kids. _That punk knows more of music than that pink tornado._

"Stephanie." Is Sportacus. "What's wrong?"

"Is just that… Trixie and the others think that you have me as your favourite and so, you tell me everything. They don't trust me." She sits down in a bench

"You are my best friend but I like you all." He sits down on the back. "You shouldn't let that hurt you so bad."

"Nice excuse, Sportaloop. What do you know of feelings? Always jumping around and doing your stuff." Grumbles Robbie keeping an eye on them.

"Thanks." She sighs. "But I guess I don't have you like the guys. You are my best friend but also like my brother or my father." Goorsh. Twitterpated. My goodness. She loves Blue Boy! Gimme a break! "But we are too different." You said it, pinkie. He´s far more older than you! Ha!

"Nonsense. The Moon and the Sun are siblings but don't look alike. Even so, they love each other. Maybe he can't see her as often as he would like but the Sun knows she's always there thinking in him" Those words make her smile from the heart. "C'mon. Everyone's waiting!" They go together to the park. Rafa has heard everything and goes after them.

"Ok. No more Mr. Nice Guy. I had enough of this smooch talking! Time to go up there and show Sportakook who is boss in this town." Robbie walks to his door.

* * *

The song is call Es mejor caminar (Is worth walking on) of the Spanish rock group Revolver.

Next stop: Simon says


	3. Simon says

Author's note: Here go! Things are going to real hot in here and Diego's almost here with a new chapter! I use another Spanish song for this one that follows a very intense game contest and a very intense fight against jealousy.

Let us begin!

* * *

**3. Simon Says**

"Ok. No more Mr. Nice Guy. I had enough of this smooch talking! Time to go up there and show Sportakook who is boss in this town." Robbie walks to his door. But wait. He hasn't got any plan! Nice going, twinkle toes! "RATS! How do I suppose to beat Blue Wonder if I don't how I'm gonna do it!" Back to the periscope again. They are all in the park. "I wonder what is that Sportnerd wants to tell them."

"So, there is a friend of yours coming here?" Everyone's very excited.

"That's right. He's from my hometown and a hero too." Nods Sportacus.

"WHAT?? Another hero? One of those blue elves of flippy floppy? Argh, I can almost die right here!" Robbie is going to go nuts.

"He teached me all I knew when I was little." Smiles. Sitting on the wall seems happy to be there but something's not right in this picture. Pigtails is still mad with the pink tornado. One point for Robbie. If they argue, no playing. Ha!

"That so cool!" Pixel and Ziggy like the idea.

"I want to know something. Why did Pinkie knew it before us?" Not again.

"I heard it by accident." Tries to replay.

"Ow, sure. It was an accident." A guitar is heard. Rafa is on a bench, practicing.

"Trixie, you are not been fair." Sportacus tries to separate them.

"Don't lie to me, pink hair. It won't work." She makes Stephanie walk to where Rafa is.

"You don't know if it is true or not. You can't go and say that." Growls the man.

The girl walks to the youngster and sits near to him.

"Don't be so sad, dear. Jealousy is a green eye monster who eats blindly whatever he finds in his way." Whispers the boy caressing her cheek. "Is pointless to hear her words."

"Remember that story you once told me?" Stephanie reads Peter Pan in the score paper. "About a girl called Wendy."

"Ow, I get it. You feel like her when you are with Sportacus, right? He´s your Peter Pan." She nods. "Well, to tell the truth, I think you should worry more about losing your daily happy spirit than caring whether he´s looking at you or not."

"I wish I could go with him to his north island." She smiles.

"Whoa, baby! Those are big words! Let me sing you this song and you'll see how lucky you are just because you have him next door, ok?" He begins to play.

"_If Peter Pan comes for me one deep blue night,  
I would turn out the lights. Please, don't let him see me.  
He must not find out my lies  
when I still say I'm child again.  
Who's gonna tell him the city  
left no child alive, buried them all. _

_Shooting stars, shiver time, breaths the smoke,  
hears the mute pain from their little bodies.  
Pushed down the high cliffs  
of the cruel favela.  
Hunted by hyenas, send by death squads. _

_If Peter Pan comes for me one deep blue night,  
turn out the sun. Where will you hide then?  
Mowgly is sewing boots,  
he doesn't hear Bagheera´s roar.  
Tom Sawyer laughs covered in drugs,  
if the police doesn't get him this time. _

_If Peter Pan comes for me one deep blue night,  
I would turn out the lights. Please, don't let him see me.  
If you want to save him from the storm,  
from the illness of old grown boys.  
Wants to understand why at daylight  
they close their long tired eyes. _

_Lost kids, children of lie,  
keep shouting and scratching the ice of the dusk.  
__Kids with spines, empty eyes,  
throwing stones,  
paint of red blood the ambulances"_

Silence.

"See? You are lucky to be here in Lazy Town with Sportacus and the others." Rafa lies down the guitar. "Look, I know Trixie is not been fair but you are saying she's right by playing with her rules. I don't care if you heard the news in the street or in the toilet. But listen, princesa. Whatever you do, do it and don't care about what they say. C'mon, let's show that chica who rules." They go with the others. "Ok, Mss I know it all. Princesa and I challenge you to a Simon says game. If you lose, you will ask for perdon. If we lose, I'll sing the song you choose and Princesa will say where did she heard the news. Deal?"

"Deal." They shake hands. Sportacus smiles as Rafa has found a peaceful to make things right.

"Ok. Simon says is very simple. Even someone like Robbie can play it." The boy smiles.

"Don't press your luck, punk. But do continue." Rotten is quite interested. "And besides the thing about the two lovebirds can become handy. Specially if the pink tornado doesn't know her beloved hero isn't human. Imagine when she finds out and then the whole town. A rare moment in history."

"Ok. So it goes like this. One is Simon, the one who gives the orders. And when he wants the others to do it he must say _Simon says_ whatever. It's easy. But, if he doesn't say the line and you do it, you lose. If you don't do it when he doesn't say it, Simon loses and other takes his place. Ok? Let us begin. And I'm warning you. I'm very good at this game. Ready, princesa?"

"I'm ready." Stephanie nods.

"We'll see about that." Trixie is prepared and so are the others.

"Fair play everybody." Says Sportacus.

"Hmm. I think I know how to get rid of Sportafloop using this stupid game." Robbie goes to build one of his weird inventions.

* * *

The song is If Peter Pan comes (Si Peter Pan viniera) of Ismael Serrano.

I imagine Rafa wearing clothes similar to Donald in Kingdom of Hearts but in red. He's so cute! LOL.

Next Stop: Heating Duel.


	4. Heated Duel

Author's note: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Simon Says duel is about to start and with it I'm going to introduce you to one of my favourite characters, the hero of most of my stories and Puss in Boots who will Check Mate Robbie with his witty style.

Get ready to rumble!

* * *

4. Heated Duel

"We'll see about that." Trixie is prepared and so are the others.

"Fair play everybody." Says Sportacus.

"Hmm. I think I know how to get rid of Sportafloop using this stupid game." Robbie goes to build one of his weird inventions. "If you have to follow orders when they say Simon says, then that blue Looney won't have any chance when I order him to leave this town FOREVER!!" Now I really think there's too much echo in here.

Rafa goes to pick up his guitar. When he comes back, he isn't alone. A big cat with amber eyes is right behind him, with his black fur and white patches in two of his four paws, the tail, the muzzle and in the chest in shape of a star. The feline bears a very genuine smile.

"Who's that? Your Lucky Amulet?" Trixie and the others laugh while Steph caress the animal.

"Course not. This is Shogun, my good friend. A real gato, who knows when someone's lying or cheating." The boy scratches his head. "He will make sure that nobody plays dirty." The feline rises his eyebrows in a very unusual way for a cat. "Machácalos, compadre." Whispers in his ear.

"Ok. So you start." They all gather around him.

"Here goes nothing. Simon says touch your nose." Rafa stars with very slow and easy orders but changes the speed as fast as his will and soon many of the children have lost the game. Also Shogun is not letting anyone out of his sight. In just a few minutes, Rafa and Stephanie have win the competition. "Told ya. Ok, how about some nice and friendly pardon words, my dear? Los perdedores son ganadores cuando saben perder."

"All right. I'm sorry, Pinky. I didn't mean a word." A hug and all is well as fresh air.

"Good show, jefe." Whispers Shogun in Rafa´s ear.

"How about another one? I just love this game!" Shouts Ziggy and the kids start again.

"Thank you." Sportacus smiles at the youngster.

"De nada." A sound and they all see Robbie appear with a big smile. "I hate it when he grins like that. Hey, Shog. Go n´have a look."

"With pleasure." The cat sneaks past Robbie as he had seen a mouse and walks towards the place from where he has come from.

"So, you guys play Simon says and didn't told me?" He almost sounds sincere. Almost but not quite. "I just love this game. Why don't have one round together and see who's best?"

"Say, where's your usual line of Sportacus will have to leave Lazy Town forever? You are losing clase, mi hijo." Rafa isn't fooled.

"Not today. I just want to play." Nice going slow pants.

"It's ok for me. I'm glad you want to join us." For Sportacus is fine but Rafa rather to wait for Shogun's report.

The cat looks behind the wall and notices a strange antenna.

"This is new. I thought Simon dice didn't need frying pans. Hmm. Let's wait and see what this thing does." Rafa starts and nothing happens but when is Robbie's turn the antenna moves and the elf had to follow the order even not wanting to. "Ow. Ya lo pillo. So, this cosa makes Sporty obey that lunatic's orders but as in the game only when he says Simon says, no? Well, I think is time to plug this trasto out." Shogun goes to report to Rafa, whispering in his ear.

"Thanks, capi. Get rid of that whatever." They resume the game.

"What, you need that pussy kitty to follow the game?" Robbie laughs.

"Not at all. And you, big borrico? You are too slow, man. Try doing it faster and we'll see that talent of yours." He challenges. After a few minutes, Sportacus is breathless and can't no longer keep up.

"Are you ok? What is wrong with you?" Steph is really concern.

"I dunno what's going on with my body. Is like if I couldn't control it." He whispers.

"Robbie!" They all glance at the prankster but he has no remote with him.

"I'm innocent this time. Now let's make this punk shut up." Rotten starts to go faster while Shogun is carefully dismantling the antenna. The poor hero can't hardly stand up when the critical point comes. Everything is going as Rafa planned. Last of Robbie's orders. "Says Sportacus has to leave the town FOREVER! "Nobody moves. "Uh. What happened? Why aren't you leaving?" He is going to go nuts.

"Cuz you didn't say the magical words." Rafa smiles. He's right. Robbie hasn't said the whole line. "So nobody obeys. Result: Simon loses. Point, set and Game." Rafa has never seen someone running so fast in his life. The cat who feels naughty today, moves the antenna to Robbie's house and waits for him on his table.

"Are you ok?" Smiles the youngster.

"Thanks again." Sportacus breaths. "What happened?"

"Cheaters never succeed. Robbie was controlling you but I have make sure he never tries again." Hew watches them sing Bing Bang while he plays the guitar.

"Hu? What are you doing here?" Robbie is surprised to see the cat.

"My work, good señor. I'm the referee and you cheated so, is red card for you, purple chunk." He smiles.

"Cats DON´T talk." Rotten shouts from the top of his lungs.

"Not quite. I do, for example. Enough chit chat, mister. Who messes up with my friends gets a nice pummel and you earned it." He moves the tail swiftly and with a big grin. Now let's see. Ow, yes. Simon says do the same jumps Sportacus does." Robbie has no option but to do it landing on the ground like a smashed fly. Shogun makes some more until he can't move. "That should do it. Do it again and I won't be Mr Nice Guy."

"That cat, pink tornado, the punk and Sportaloop are going to pay for this one." He mutters.

* * *

Ha ha hahahaha!

Shogun's the best. But this isn't over yet.

More to come.

Next stop: How well do I know you?


	5. How well do I know you?

Author's note: Been a bit busy these days but don't worry cuz, this is going on. Atsui is almost here too. Let's see how this one goes. I own nothing except for the translations and characters like Rafa, Shogun and Ragnar.

Off to discover new secrets!

* * *

**5. How well do I know you?**

"That cat, pink tornado, the punk and Sportaloop are going to pay for this one." Robbie mutters. Slowly, he gets up and reaches his favourite orange fuzzy chair where he falls down all exhausted. "But how can I make that cheerleader unhappy?" Idea! He has almost forgotten his secret and most ultimate deadly weapon. "She wants to know things about the blue elf, right? Well, let's _elf lighten_ her with some juicy information. He he." Robbie begins to write. "After this, she won't talk to that loony blue spot never, never, NEVER!" There's more than echo in here. "I sometimes even scare myself out."

"That was awesome, Rafa. You beat Robbie even when he was about to win!" Everyone's pretty excited.

"Nah. It happens oftenly in this game that the faster you do it, the less you say the line." Gospel Truth. Time to go back home. Hu? Stephanie is still concerned about his best friend.

"Gotta go now, guys. Take care." Sportacus is leaving.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Whispers the girl.

"Never better. Don't worry. A good night of sleep is all I need." He starts walking away when he notices her concern looking. "You're ok, Stephanie? You look sad."

"Is nothing really. I'm just a bite upset cuz Robbie is always trying to kick you out and… I'm really mad at him. But it's not important." She stares at him. He isn't breathless nor angry with Rotten Is like if he had just stumble on a rock or something. How can that be? "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." He flips back to his airship. "Ladder!" Up he goes and goodbye once again. _But I guess I don't have you like the guys. You are my best friend but also like my brother or my father. _Guess she feels that they are too different. He waits until the kids are gone to talk to her.

"Princesa. What's the matter?"

"I… Just wanted to thank you for helping Sportacus." She smiles.

"Nice try, señorita. But I'm not that stupid." Rafa rises and eyebrow. "I can see you're still thinking in our chat."

"I just can't take out of my head the idea that we are too different. Like Wendy and Peter. Is like if there was a wall between us and no matter how much I tried, I can't reach him." A tear falls down. "I know almost nothing about him. And is like, I was already old and he is always going to be beautiful. Out of my reach."

"_If Peter Pan comes for me one deep blue night,  
please turn out the lights. Please, don't let him see me.  
He must not find out my lies  
when I still say I'm child again" _Rafa sings again. "You cannot tell, princesa, how much you know about somebody. Friendship, love, all is not about knowing more about the other but trusting without having that. Is something that does not need to clutch at straws. You know."

"I need to think it through." She goes home.

"Ay, madre. This girl can't take a no for answer, can she." Rafa walks to his house with Shogun.

He starts singing again.

"_I love life so deeply that I felt in love with you,  
and now I wait to see the sunset by your side.  
If the miracle passes away, if my voice dies ahead,  
if you struck me down, love. Where should I fall dead?_

_You look so beautiful tonight, there´s no brighter light.  
Any desire you have is granted,.little I have to say._

_  
Cry, despair under the rain, like the fallen angel.  
We are again bleeding love, earth take me away._

_Take me away._

_I love life so deeply that I felt in love with you,  
and loving so much and too deep, maybe I hurt more.  
If I was your assasin there´ll be no mercy for me,  
and that´s death penalty, never seen you again._

_No more goodbyes, please. You are not Ilsa Lazlo nor I Rick Blaine,  
and I´m not such fool, givin you away._

_  
The next plane you take will be together the whole way,  
and the return way is for me to say the way._

_To tell you the way."_

Stephanie walks inside her bedroom where she finds a strange note on her bedroom. It is badly written but easy to read.

"_**COME AT ONCE AT THE SPORTS FIELD IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT SPORTACUS**_."

Ignoring the fact that Sportacus is cross out a few times, the offer is more than an irresistible. The girl doubts very little and runs to the place with the hope of easing her inner storm. Shogun follows her in silence.

There´s no one in sight at first but Stephanie finally sees who has appointed her and frowns deeply. Robbie Rotten. So she's starts walking away.

"What's the hurry, Pinky? Is your house on fire?" He laughs. "Oh, wait. Your dear Sportakook get stuck on a push up." Robbie catches up to her and makes Steph sit down. "Just kidding, little girl. I hear you wanted so badly to know about our dear above hero that I thought I could help you with that. I know a lot about him."

"All lies. You know nothing about him." She tries to avoid him but he's smarter and follows her like a snake a defenseless bird.

"Are you sure? And if I tell you he's really like that Peter Pan you said, hey? That your great hero is NEVER going to get old. Always handsome for you, a feast for your eyes." Bulls eye. "You saw it before. An apple and good as new. Think it for a second, little one. People don't have sugar meltdowns and are on their feet again, just like that. "Stephanie doesn't want to admit it but he's deadly right. "Beginning to see the light, hey? He is Peter Pan as you said. A bit older, a bite taller and in blue but the never aging fella you said he is."

"But how can that be?" She whispers and Shogun clenches his teeth.

"You really want to know. Well then, is because he…" Robbie smiles with cruelty. He has now the bird in his coils and shortly, Pinky will be not wanting the hero's presence never again.

"_If Peter Pan comes for me one deep blue night,  
I would turn out the lights. Please, don't let him see me.  
He must not find out my lies  
when I still say I'm child again.  
Who's gonna tell him the city  
left no child alive, buried them all. _

_Shooting stars, shiver time, breaths the smoke,  
hears the mute pain from their little bodies.  
Pushed down the high cliffs  
of the cruel favela.  
Hunted by hyenas, send by death squads. _

_If Peter Pan comes for me one deep blue night,  
turn out the sun. Where will you hide then?  
Mowgly is sewing boots,  
he doesn't hear Bagheera´s roar.  
Tom Sawyer laughs covered in drugs,  
if the police doesn't get him this time. _

_If Peter Pan comes for me one deep blue night,  
I would turn out the lights. Please, don't let him see me.  
If you want to save him from the storm,  
from the illness of old grown boys.  
Wants to understand why at daylight  
they close their long tires eyes. _

_Lost kids, children of lie,  
keep shouting and scratching the ice of the dusk.  
__Kids with spines, empty eyes,  
throwing stones,  
paint of red blood the ambulances"_

* * *

Both songs belong to Ismael Serrano. Lovely songs! LOL

This is really getting very nasty. What will Stephanie do when she hears the truth about Sportacus? And who is the mysterious guest?

What is Robbie planning?

Next stop: The Crucible


	6. The Crucible

Author's note: Ha ha! Here we go with a new episode! Things are boiling like a ragging volcano! Robbie has his plan ready to destroy the friendship of Sportacus and Stephanie, but seems he has forgotten about Rafa. How will our brave Spanish fellow solve the problem? Will he beat Rotten? What will happen? All to come.

As for the question about the Spanish words, easy answer, folks. Rafa is Spanish and he uses some words to make his speech more fun.

GO!

* * *

**6. The Crucible**

"You really want to know. Well then, is because he…" Robbie smiles with cruelty. Things are getting pretty ugly and for Shogun, who has been listening to the whole thing, is time to cut such chi chat.

"Cuz he has a very good life insurance. End." The cat swipes the man's leg with his claws making him jump like kangaroo.

"Why you…" He kicks the feline away with a smile. "Go find some mice."

"Vale. That guy has just earned a few tears on his ugly face." Shogun climbs up a nearby tree. "Oh, brother. That Rotten tug is going to tell Pinkie and after that who knows what will come after that. Wonder why that jerk has to let the cat out of the bag when it's pretty fine in there."

Sportacus is a bit worried. His guest hasn't yet arrived. That's strange. He should be here by now.

"DOOR!" He has to give it a try. A look through the telescope. Nothing. Is getting to dark also. Hm? That is Stephanie in the sports field talking with somebody. What is she doing there? "I wonder why isn't she with her uncle." Shiver. Bad feeling, VERY bad feeling. "Maybe I should go and have a look."

"Well? You better say it or I'm going home right now." Stephanie has had enough.

"No nonononono! No! Stay right where you are. You want to know it?" She nods. A shadow appears from behind the wall. "Then here it goes, Pinky. There is NO turning back now." Deep breath. "Why is Sportafloop like that? Well… Cuz he is NOT human."

"…" Silence. Face getting pale. "WHAT?" That is really too much.

"What you have just heard. He isn't human. Is a… What was it again? Ah, I remember! An elf! One of those guys with pointy ears that can live forever. Also called Ifur or whatever." The more he says, the more the poor girl grows paler. The shadow isn't frowning, no. That's too soft for someone who's almost going to explode.

"It can't be." Steph whispers.

"But it is. Ow, almost forgot the most sweetest part of the story. Hehehehe! An elf can never have too close relations with a human or something terrible may happen." She is going to collapse or die of a heart attack. "So, he might be a good friend now but he will never be more than that, only less. Ergo, he will in the end leave you and forget everything about you. And above all, why didn't he told his dear Pinkie? Is he a coward?"

"HE IS NOT! HE IS MY FRIEND! LIKE MY BROTHER! LIKE IF HE WAS MY FATHER! THOSE ARE ALL LIES!" Finally, she has exploded.

"Hahahaha!" Shogun smiles. "I just luvve girls with character! Way to go, babe!"

"As you like. But I'll prove it. And when all Lazy Town knows it, Sportakook will become the outcast and will have to leave." Robbie leaves muttering a string of bad words.

"How could he… But what if he is right? Why didn't he told me?" And still. "I should talk with Sportacus." Two hands grab Stephanie covering her mouth and her arms with ease, taking her into the shadows. "Help! Please, help…" Silence. Shogun runs to her rescue but is too late. The kidnapper is gone.

"RATS! Too fast! Now where is that jumping smurf when you need him, anyway? "He cocks his ears. Here comes Sportacus. Shogun begins to meow with all his strength.

"Stephanie! Stephanie!" No where in sight. "I don't understand. She was right here just a second ago. Hu?" He glances at the cat. "Have you seen here?" The feline marks the direction like a pointer dog. "This has to be Robbie's doing. He has gone too far this time." He goes to the Town Hall.

"My hero. How do I suppose to help him if he gets those ideas?" Follows the man.

No need to go looking for Robbie. He is in the building telling Mr. Meanswell the same thing he has told Stephanie.

"All right, Rotten. That's enough! Where is she?" Sportacus has never looked so furious.

"Ah, just the person I was looking for. You see, my dear tumbler. I was just telling the mayor about you and your lovely ELF family." Rotten nudges him.

"Is, is that true?" Oh, brother. Left the fridge and into the frying pan.

"It is." No use of negation. Shock of the Mayor and Busybody. "But there is something more important now. Stephanie has just disappeared"

"What? Oh, dear! We must find her and quick!" No time to think if Sportacus is an elf or ET´s cousin.

"But…" Robbie is speechless. "Grr." Tries to leave.

"Not so fast!" The above average hero grabs him from the collar and pins him to the wall. "I don't know how can you try something so rotten as that or how did you know about my family. But I know this. You did something to Stephanie, now where is she?" The poor villain cowards. He has never seen someone so mad at him.

"I'm innocent, I swear. I met her at the sports field and told her ALL about you, she shouted at me... Said something of Peter Pan..." Sportacus´grip is more tighter. "Saying you were like her brother or father… Boyfriend for short. I came here and that's that." He is telling the truth.

Rafa looks at Shogun. Looks like the real kidnapper has flee. Speaking of missing people, wasn't the blue boy expecting someone?

"It may be a clue. Let's go and check!" They run back to the sports field, followed by everyone. No footprints in sight. Besides it is too dark to see anything. "We will have to wait for tomorrow." Sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll find her. I swear." Sportacus looks at the mayor. "I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier about my origins."

"Oh, it's ok. I least I know now I can count on a full time hero." Milford smiles.

Back in the airship, the man is clueless. He can't sleep or eat. If Robbie is innocent, then who did it?

"Danger is not be hit over and over,  
is to be with a place to go.  
Is to never find where you belong,

And have arrived without leaving.

The danger is the ghost haunting  
those dreams you swore to reach.  
Ties up your arms and marks your skin  
with a date, a letter and flees.

_They say running is for cowards,  
but we are all cannon fodders.  
Am one and that's all to say,  
even more than anyone.  
But who does not coward for love?  
_  
Dangerous is to lost who you love,  
with the burning fury it brings along.  
When nobody is waiting for you home  
and you have nobody to expect.

Chorus

Dangerous is to feel flaming anger,  
for love or hate the same fate.  
Courage becomes dust  
and the air burns deep  
your Herat when she goes away

Chorus."

Where could she be?

A sound. Someone is coming up. The platform rises and on it, a man who looks young and healthy but with some gray hairs under his hat. Is the person he was expecting. Ragnar, the great hero of his home land. Also known in Lazy Town as Number Nine, the long vanished hero. They both smiled at each other.

"Good evening." He gets up from the bed.

"Good evening… son." He smiles.

* * *

This is really getting ugly!

The song belongs to Revolver.

Next Stop: Whispers of the Heart.


	7. Whispers of the Heart

Author's note: Long Life Miyazaki! Because he always gives me strength with his stories. I'm going to write like my friend El Tostao, but always having a careful looking at it, polishing it and welcoming reviews. An artist's life is hard but is worthless and I believe so is the one of helping people.

Let's go!

* * *

**7. Whispers of the Heart**

"Good evening… son." Ragnar gently smiles. The nine on his chest is now long gone and the years have changed his features. He's no longer that amazing hero that looked like his son, with the moustache and the big smile on his face. Number Nine is like a light out candle, with a shave expression that holds a dark gaze.

"You look tired." He offers him the bed.

"Long journey. So, how's your deeds going?" Ragnar remains up. "I got from your letters that you have met someone special. What I don't get is why you call her stjarna."

"Þú verður að sjá hana, föður. Er fallegasta skepna alltaf. (_You have to see her, father. Is the most beautiful creature ever_)." He sounds really excited.

"Magnus, veistu að reglum. Nei djúpt samband við menn, aldrei. Ekki einu sinni með þessi stúlka. (_Magnus, you know the rules. No deep contact with humans, never. Not even with that girl_)." Ragnar is disappointed with his son's behaviour. "Fólk skilur ekki að við álfa gerum enn (Humans don't understand that we do still exist)."

"Hún er öðruvísi, get ég fundið það. (_She's different, I can feel it_)." Sportacus goes to the door to look again.

"Og hvers vegna ekki fela þig eyru þín? Þú gera það vegna þess að þú ert hræddur við að vera hafnað (_Then why do you hide your ears? You do it because you are afraid to be rejected_)." That is to hit a very sore spot. Is pretty clear that Ragnar knows his son well. "Er mönnum. Fastur í tíma eins og kerti sem hægt bráðnar niður. Þú ert eilífa. Svo hættir að vera barn. (_Is human. Tied to time like a candle that slowly melts down. You are eternal. So stop being a child_)."

"Ég er sá sem ekki skilja. Alltaf að tala um að hjálpa fólki og skylda okkar, á meðan þú reynir að forðast menn (_I'm the one who doesn't understand. Always talking about helping people and our duty, while you try avoiding humans_)." Keeps his hat on. "I'm going to find her whether you like it or not." Ragnar grabs his shoulder.

"Why her? You have plenty of beautiful elves waiting for you at home. She is only like a daughter to you, nothing else. Will never give you anything but a broken heart and a small space for love. Then she dies and you grief for years. Is that what you want?" He pulls from the hat taking it away, revealing his long pointy ears. "I won't let my son do that. You, a royal prince and heir of this family, will never bring such shame to Latibaer."

"Shame? Little I do care about that now. We're talking about my best friend, my stjarna, bestur vinnur. If I lost her, I will spend the rest of this eternity crying or better, kill myself to join her." Ragnar slaps hard his face making Sportacus cheek go red.

"Don't tempt me, Magnus. Or else I will have to chain you like a dog. You want to find her?" The blue elf nods. "Fine but go to sleep now. Or else you'll be too tired." He obeys. "Stupid fool."

Meanwhile, in a dark room Stephanie cries. In this wretched old warehouse, no one will find her and she is totally alone with one of the men who had kidnapped her. But why they did it? Who are they?

"Sportacus, where are you?" She whispers, swallowing her tears.

"Meow." A sound makes her look above to the window. A large white fat cat is looking at her. It jumps to the ground and rubs slowly against her. He has just found what Mr. Shogun wanted.

"I wish you could talk and told the others where I am." Stephanie smiles.

"Meow." He drops his brown ear and goes back to the window. With a jump leaves the building and starts meowing to the top of his lungs.

A very soft voice is heard then. It can't be human, it's too beautiful.

"_My blue unicorn disappeared yesterday,  
I left him in the field and was gone.  
Any news I shall pay gladly  
for the flowers he left hadn't told me a thing._

_My blue unicorn went missing yesterday.  
Maybe he has left me or got lost  
and I only have one blue unicorn.  
If you see him please let me know,  
I'll pay anything you want.  
My blue unicorn went missing, left me._

_My unicorn and I became friends  
with a bite of love, bite of truth.  
With his white horn, dig out songs,  
sharing them was his calling._

_My blue unicorn went missing yesterday,  
and although it looks like an obsession,  
I only have one blue unicorn.  
And even having two, I only want one.  
Any information has reward.  
My blue unicorn went missing, left away_."

A black face with amber eyes appears in the darkness of the room. Steph cowards a little. Is a cat but not an usual one. Is much more bigger and has a big white spot in his chest. It smiles wide openly and disappears. The girl doesn't understand but for some strange reason, she feels better.

Shogun walks under the moonlight with his boots on and the musketeer hat. It is a beautiful night. And no matter how much those elves want to hide the poor girl from humans, he has eyes and ears in all corners of the world and Kome, the big white cat, is one of his bodyguards so he is always up to date.

Rafa and him have been friends for many years. He has a lot of fun making people think he's just a house cat but he's not.

Mr. Shogun is someone very special and no elf has ever succeed trying to trick him. They want war? Ok. He accepts the challenge.

But better wait until tomorrow. If his ears are correct, Robbie is also looking for Stephanie and not for a good purpose so better not give him any clues.

"We shall meet again, Ragnar. And like last time, I'm going to win the game." He melts with the darkness.

* * *

Long life Shogun!

The song belongs to Enrique Iglesias.

Who is Shogun really? And Stephanie's kidnappers?

Next stop: An Everlasting Offer.


	8. An Everlasting Offer

Author's note: We're in a very hot point of the story. I can tell from here that Missing star will have sequels (Stephanie is not going to learn all about his blue friend in two days, tell you that). So, let's get going and see where our footsteps go.

Songs belong to Tracy Chapman and Gary Puckett.

ACTION!

* * *

**8. An Everlasting Offer**

The sun comes up in Lazy Town.

All citizens are up to help in the search, all except for Robbie of course. He is not going to be wasting his time looking for the pink tornado, he has other brilliant ideas in his mind.

"So, our cheerleader is missing, hu? And I guess Sportakook will do anything to get her back. But if I try blackmailing him, his dad will kick me out of the scene. That Nine did it once, can do it again. Hmm. But if I turn the tables, I will kick out the blue elf and the pink tornado! Ha! But first, I need to figure out how to drag Sportaflop into MY trap." He walks up and down until he trips with his own legs. "I meant to do that. Let's see. What do I know about him? First, his best friend is that Pinkie. Will do anything for her. Second, melts down with sugar. And third, loves sports. Never refuses an opportunity to do something active. Example, when I lead him to my memory eraser." Now with all the ingredients, is easier. "Now, I can figure out a way to get rid of him once and for all!"

Sportacus hasn't sleep well. He can't take out of his head that Stephanie is in danger but his crystal shows no clues, not to add that Ragnar is not very pleased with his decision of being so close to the girl. In just a few seconds, everyone's searching every little corner of town.

Everyone is happy that Number Nine is there to "help", although Rafa and Shogun are not convinced of that. Sportacus has no doubt that his father believes he's in love with Stephanie. And he is not. Right?

Rafa goes humming.

"_Young girl, get out of my mind  
My love for you is way out of line  
Better run, girl,  
You're much too young, girl  
With all the charms of a woman  
You've kept the secret of your youth  
You led me to believe  
You're old enough  
To give me Love  
And now it hurts to know the truth, Oh,  
Beneath your perfume and make-up  
You're just a baby in disguise  
And though you know  
That it is wrong to be  
Alone with me  
That come on look is in your eyes, Oh,  
So hurry home to your mama  
I'm sure she wonders where you are  
Get out of here  
Before I have the time  
To change my mind  
'Cause I'm afraid we'll go too far, Oh,  
Young girl."_

No sign of Stephanie. Is like if the earth had swallowed her. But how? And who could done such thing? He had no clue. In the end, Mayor Meanswell has no choice but to phone the police. Ragnar is pleased but his son hasn't give up.

"I will find her. No matter how, no matter when." He leaves the Town Hall followed by the kids.

"We are going with you." Pixel runs after him.

"No. I need you to say and help the police. If the kidnapper sends a note, let me know." He admits no buts.

"Ok. Will keep in touch." They go back inside. Ragnar smiles leaning on the column.

"DON´T tell me to leave her." Sportacus is crystal clear.

"No need. You have seen how foolish this is." Rafa is watching them from the roof. "Stop pacing around just because of this brat."

"She's no brat. Is my friend! And is a hero's duty to save anyone in trouble. That is a rule you have taught me since I was little." Now, That is pissing someone out. "But you, you always go protected by Bert and Klauss."

"Yes. But I never wanted my son to become this. A humans lapdog, that goes when they whistle and does whatever they want. You are nothing but that girl's pet dog." Wow, speaking of taking the piss. "And I don't need any bodyguard to protect my son from these humans."

"You don't care about her. Don't care about anyone. Just the glory and me being what you want. Am going to find her, with or without your permission." He tries to walk away and Ragnar slaps him hard.

"Where is my son, you mongrel? Magnus never talks to me like that."

"He does and you are hearing it. I'm no longer your guinea pig, the perfect child that does what you want. Is my life and my friends." Again walks away.

"You are no longer Number Ten! Or my son!" Ragnar shouts angrily.

Rafa tilts his head. One thing's for sure, Nine is so convinced he is son is the lap dog that he tries to take him away from the humans. He doesn't get the idea that Sportacus has real friends and is doing the right thing for things bigger than honor and pride.

"_You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere_

Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove

You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
We won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living

You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
I say his body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
We leave tonight or live and die this way

I remember we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone

You got a fast car  
And we go cruising to entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
And I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a big house and live in the suburbs  
You got a fast car  
And I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving

You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away  
You gotta make a decision  
You leave tonight or live and die this way"

Hours and hours of walking and searching. Nothing. Stephanie is gone and maybe his father is right. Sportacus sits down and curls. He has no idea of where to look.

Finally, falls asleep. A very heavy sleep filled with nightmares. When he wakes up, is all dark. A pitch black night where the only lights are the dim whites of streetlamps. Is very cold and feels awfully tired but he can't give up. There must be something he has missed, but what?

"Sportacus." A ghostly voice calls. "Sportacus." It can't be. "Sportacus, I'm here. Am here. Halloo!" Stephanie! Is her! No doubt is her voice calling him! "I'm here. Am Here. Where are you?" He follows blindly until he's near Robbie's lair.

"Stephanie! Answer me!" Nobody in sight. Is he dreaming? No. It's her voice, he can swear it. "Stephanie!"

"Am here." The above average hero looks around in distress. Where is she? "I'm here." This has no sense. He is so concentrated in finding the source of the voice that doesn't see someone lurking from behind. Before he can notice, a hand is on his mouth holding a gag with a sweet substance in it. Trying to breath, he ends up swallowing the whole thing. He feels dizzy and starts having hallucinations with Robbie, his father and Stephanie. His body, to weak to hold him, finally gives off. Sportacus is unconscious.

"I must say I have better myself with this one. Ow, poor Sportakook! He followed the call I built with Pinky's voice. And that wonderful sweet liquid is a very strong mixture of sugar! So strong it will give nightmares, keep you weak and dizzy so you won't have a chance against me. Ha hahahahahahaha!" Robbie drags him inside his lair. "Now, all I have to do is tell your Papa. If he wants his baby back, you and all the other stupid heroes must NEVER come back to Lazy Town." He ties him to a giant cross. "Now, you won't be so comfortable! Ha haaha! Good night, Blue Elf." Robbie goes to sleep.

XXX

Rafa is no fool.

Something has happened to Sportacus as he isn't in sight. _Robbie__… Why __doesn't__ that __guy __get__ a hobby and a girl, anyway? __Or maybe his hobby is to get rid of Sportacus. Gimme a break!_

Now, let's do some useful stuff! Ok. So Mr. Grease Lazy Hair has Blue Wonder and those two blocks have Stephanie in the ware house. Next step, get the girl outta there. So then, we can save Sporty.

Shogun shows where the window is. Rafa climbs up and has a look. Hum. That is not Ragnar. Those are a just a pair of elves, probably Nine's bodyguards. After all, he is the king of Latibaer. A very old fogey king, I dare say. But if he wants war, he'll have it.

Rafa jumps inside, between the two elves and the girl. Shogun lands next to him. Stephanie is unconscious, probably they slept her to drag her into Nine's airship. _Better, less questions later._

"So, you guys think you are great cuz you captured a little girl. That is pathetic." Both men are taking by surprise and try to tackle him. With no effort at all, the boy gets rid of both and starts freeing Stephanie. "Bravo, gentlemen. In a scale from zero to ten, you earned a minus five. Now, you are going to answer some questions. And don't try speaking Icelandic. My friend here understands it better than you two and I can tell you that the more you tell me, the less teeth you will lose. So start!"

"We… We came with the king. We serve the Royal Family of Latibaer, our king Ragnar and Prince Magnus." They whimper.

"Yeah, yeah. I know all that. Can we just skip to the part of what happened in the park?" Rafa shows them some sugar lumps and they coward.

"We heard that strange purple guy telling the girl about our prince. If she knew our beloved Magnus is an elf, she might tell others and he'll end up in a lab or something like that." Just like an UFO, right? Someone has heard too many elf horror stories. "She didn't believe him." That is good, very good. "But was about to ask our prince if it is true. And we couldn't let her. No human must know elves still exist."

"Luckily for me, my dad works and knows well elves. Fascinating, gentlemen. Now. You will go back to your king's airship and stay there. Or else, I will gladly trim your ears. What do you say?" They run away as if the devil was after them. "My heroes." He carefully unties Stephanie. "Hullo, Sleeping Beauty. Is time to go back home! Come on, sleepy head. I know you are dreaming about me but there's no need now cuz am right here. Got a blue guy to save so stop dreaming." No use. Great. "Hard way, hu? All right… YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!" Nothing. "Geez. This girl leaves Sleeping Beauty in the mud. Second try." Breaths deep. "SPORTACUS IS IN TROUBLE!" That one works. "Some genius I am."

"What, what happened?" She is still a bit drowsy.

"Long story short. I have rescue you, Sporty is in trouble and Number Nine is in town and is mad at our blue friend. Questions?"

"Sportacus is in trouble?" Steph tries to get up.

"Aye, ma´am. And if we want to save him, better hurry. C'mon." They run to the mayor's house.

* * *

Hahahahaha!

Rafa can be a lot like Luffy sometimes.

Will they make it on time?

Next stop: Tears to shed


	9. Tears to Shed

Author's note: Here's a short chapter since last one was a very big one. "A friend is you in other person". Merry Xmas!

The song is a version of Tears to shed from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.

Go, baby, go!

* * *

**9. Tears to Shed**

Sportacus can hardly open his eyes. Is like if all his body is out of lead and his mind is a never ending storm. He is in a dark place no doubt, full of metal staff and with a… fuzzy orange chair? Robbie. He should have known, but he has no strength to do anything.

Closes his eyes. A voice. He opens again.

"Well, look has decided to join the living. How's your new bed, Wonder Smurf? I suggest you to make yourself at home cuz you are going to spend a long time in here." Robbie eating cake. How unusual. With a smirk, the villain puts some in his nemesis mouth. Sportacus can't split it but doesn't swallow it either. Finally, bends down the face, opens his lips and lets it out slowly. "I send a letter to your old man. If he wants you back, you guys better leave town and never come back." Sportacus remains quiet, remembering his father's words: _You are no longer Number Ten! Or my son!_ Ragnar will never do as Robbie wants, specially after the argument. Wait, What of… Stephanie? Where is she? His head aches like hell.

"Sss…" He tries to talk.

"What was that?" He smiles with cruelty.

"Ste…nie." Sportacus whispers.

"Ow, the pink tornado. I dunno where she is. I used her voice to drag you here. And if you want to know, it was like hunting a deer. I have also used the strongest sugar mixture I had so you don't do anything rash." Robbie has had a very good idea to tear the friendship apart as it was a twig.

"You…" Coughs to the top of his lungs. His arms, legs and chest are strongly tied to the cross and won't move.

"Sugar bonds. I must say I have better myself this time like no time before cuz those ropes will keep as stiff as the dead." The villain sits down in the chair. "Come to think of it. What if your pink friend begins to wonder if you are really an elf? That you are ageless while she has a sell by date, the always young and active hero against the weak and lonely girl. And don't forget that elves can have too deep relations with humans. If she thinks it through it will break her heart and maybe, she will decide to forget all about you. After all, you are the one who reminds her that you will never be together." Like it or not, Robbie is right. He would have given his life to make her the happiest creature of all but the rules are the rules. Humans and Elves must live in separate worlds.

Still he tries to convince himself that that's not true. And of course, Robbie does not let that happen. _This is my revenge against Nine. For what he did to my mother and to this town._

"_**Robbie**__: __What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?  
You are young and beautiful._

_**Sportacu**__s: And her smile?_

_**Robbie**__: Overrated by a mile  
Overbearing  
Overblown _

_You are made to last all long._

___**Sportacus**__: (sigh)_

_**Robbie**__: And that silly little creature isn't a royal queen  
And is far too young,  
too child,  
too human.  
No she doesn't compare_

_**Sportacus: **__She's my friend_

_**Robbie: **__Who cares?  
Unimportant  
Overrated  
Overblown  
She is a candle  
blowing in the wind_

_That finally goes out._

_**Sportacus**__: There is no one like her, no one avails.  
She's my moon, my life but no way,  
I know I will live on  
while she will go her way.  
Yet the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

_**Robbie**__: The sure redeeming feature  
From that little creature  
Is that she's young.  
Overrated  
Overblown  
Everybody know that's just a temporary state  
Which is cured very quickly when we do our grade  
Who cares?  
Unimportant  
Overrated  
Overblown  
She is a candle  
blowing in the wind_

_That finally goes out._

_**Sportacus**__: There is no one like her, no one avails.  
In the ice or in the sun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is aching  
this thought will break it.  
And the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
I know we are not mean to be.  
Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed"_

Sportacus has no other way out. His heart is broken and filled with tears.

* * *

Big Crying!! Poor Sporty!

Maybe I went too far.

Next Stop: Over Pride and Prejudice


	10. Over Pride and Prejudiced

Author's note: A little break and back to action. The second part of the Missing Star series will be Vanishing Moon and I can assure you that I'm going to use all my creative work. What is Ragnar up to? Will Robbie succeed? What is Rafa and Stephanie going to do?

Let's find it out!

* * *

**10. Over Pride and Prejudiced**

The Mayor is totally devastated. There is no sign of his niece and the police has no clues. Is hopeless. Who knows who has taken her and where. Wait. There is someone at the door.

"Uncle!" Open up. It can't be. The moment his eyes lie on the girl and the young man, Milford hugs her with all his heart.

"Oh, Stephanie! My Stephanie. I was worried to death." Everyone gathers to hug her. "Thank you so much, Rafa. You are one of the kind."

"You should thank the cat. He was the first to find her." The youngster points at the feline. "Told me and made sure that they didn't take her away."

"Thanks, Shogun. You are one brave kitty." The girl holds him in his arms and he purrs.

"You know… We gatos love to be recognized as bravos guerreros." The cat lets out a sneer. Ragnar is here and the cat snorts loudly, pressing his head against her chest protecting her. "I know you are up to something, old boy. The kidnapping, everything. There are no accidents."

"Please to meet you." Stephanie looks at the elder.

"Am Ragnar. King of Latibaer, I was once Number Nine." That is one fake smile.

"You are a king?" Now this is new for her.

"Yes. The Monarch of the Island of the North from where your friend Sportacus comes from." Says he but can't get closer because of Shogun who keeps him away from her.

"Wow." The girl is fascinated. _So then, Sportacus must be very important in Latibaer if he knows the king. But why did Rafa say he was mad at Sportacus?_

"Why do you keep holding that mongrel?" Nine growls at Shogun.

"Dunno. But for some reason, I feel more safe." Does´t let go. "Why are you angry at Sportacus?"

"Hmm. Is none of your business." A snarl.

"Yes, it is. He is my friend and I want to know. If he is danger, we must save him." Ragnar walks backwards. Has she heard about Robbie's note?

"You shouldn't be so close to him. Is not your concern whether if he is fine or not." He shouts. "He is a hero, not your pet dog."

"I know that. Better than you do." Nice move, baby.

"You are just a girl. Too young to understand." Nine starts walking away. "But I tell you this, my son is in the hands of that Rotten person and I'm not going to let him hurt my only child." _He is Sportacus father? Well, they really look alike. But he has no moustache. Shaved? Why? And why does not seem to like saving people?_ "You better stay here with your uncle. Is more safe." Closes the door.

"We must save Sportacus." Stephanie looks at Rafa. The youngster is too tired to do anything. "But you need to sleep. Ouh. How am I gonna do this?"

"It's ok. Even if I cannot go with you, princesa; there is someone that can and is on your arms. Good luck." He winks at her and leaves.

"What does he mean?" The kids look at each other but Stephanie has understood since Shogun is smiling at her.

"Show the way." She puts him on the ground and the girl follows him outside. The cat runs through the streets and stops near the Town Hall, seeing she is thinking in something. Shogun jumps on the wall and tilts his head like a hinge. "Am sorry. I just kick out of my mind this thing… What if… What if Sportacus is really an elf and… is breaking the rules because of me? And… well, I… Everybody thinks elves don't exist and…" Stephie looks at him. The cat rises an eyebrow like saying, _So what? Doesn't mean anything to me._" (Sigh) You know maybe you're right." She sits on the bench and he sits near her. "It doesn't matter really what he is but WHO he is." Shogun nods. "And he is my best friend, my hero. And he needs me right now." The cat purrs and rubs against her. "Thanks again. Let's go and save Sportacus." Suddenly, he pulls from her skirt. _First, there something you must see. _The feline guides her to the Town Hall and opens a very old door where they keep old records. "Why are we here?" He doesn't answer and knocks over an old box. "Don't do that. Uncle will go mad at me." She begins to pick up the content of old photos and letters. "Hu? What is this?" A very familiar face is in the picture. "This is Robbie. And there is a woman that looks a lot like him and… Hey! That is Number Nine? How weird." Shogun smiles at her. _That's it, princesa. U are almost at the finish line. Go on reading and find out the secret behind all this._

"Morning, Sportafloop. Did you sleep well?" Robbie watches the hero who has just woken up. His face is pale and gloom. "Guess that's a no. Let's have a peek, shall we?" Lowers the periscope and has a look. "Weird. They are all less depressed. What's going on?" A look at the Town Hall and there is Stephanie, safe and sound, reading some news articles. "WHAT? It can't be! That pink cheerleader is there?! Why is she just fine!? She was supposed to be kidnapped!" Robbie is in disbelief. Sportacus rises his head, with hope beaming in his eyes. _Stephanie._ "Oh, no! Am not gonna let that brat spoil my plan!"

Shogun cocks an ear. Robbie's periscope. Oh, brother. The cat jumps on the windowsill and snarls, giving it a big slash. The villain jumps in his lair caught by surprise, falling backwards. Sportacus weakly smiles. Something has really scared Robbie.

The cat lets out a giggle. _He is going to hate cats the rest of his life._

As Stephanie reads the news, she starts to understand everything. Nine was once a great hero just like Sportacus, a model citizen. But he never told anyone that that was not his first time in Lazy Town. Ragnar had been there earlier in town and had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. They spent many time together until she found out something about him that turned her love into hatred. By then, she had given birth to a boy called Robbie. Nine left the place and came back years later as the town superhero. By then, she had died of a strong fever and Robbie had learned the whole story as he was the one who blocked the air mail to make him believe that he was no longer wanted.

"Then, he is Sportacus half brother. And that is why he knows everything. He wants revenge against the heroes, not just to make this town lazy. But then, Ragnar still has a grudge against Lazy Town. He still thinks we kick him out." Stephanie looks at Shogun who nods. "This can turn up really ugly. We must hurry. But, we can't use the front door. Is midday and am sure Robbie's awake." She tries to figure out another way in. The cat smiles and pulls from her skirt. "You have an idea?" They leave the place and head for the park where they reach an old black iron fence. An old door that has been forgotten for a long time. _Maybe we can't use the Puerta Grande but perhaps this might come in handy. Is my own personal door to anywhere I want. Want to try it?_

* * *

I just LOVE Shogun. He is always really cool.

And who is he really? How come he knows so much?

Long life for my own personal Cheshire Cat.

Next Stop: Cheshire Smile


	11. Cheshire Smile

Author's note: Getting weirder by seconds. Shogun has more than one surprise under his sleeve and trust me; this is going to be pretty more surprising.

Enjoy!

* * *

**11. Cheshire Smile**

One thing is for sure now. This is no ordinary cat.

No one has a personal passage to anywhere he wants in town but, better not complain and give it a shot. Stephanie crosses the fence door that leads into a very dark corridor. The girl gives out a shiver. Something furry touches her finger. Shogun is offering his tail so she doesn't get lost.

"Thanks." Stephanie grabs with care and follows him into the dark. It looks like a very long walk but in just seconds, they appear inside Robbie's lair and even before Ragnar´s arrival. "Am starting to understand why Rafa likes you so much." The cat lifts his eyebrows. Then they see Sportacus in the cross. "Spor…" In just seconds, the furry tail bids her from speaking and points at Robbie. Is sleeping in the orange furry sofa. "Sorry." A metallic sound. Nine is coming down. "No time to loose." They quietly tip toe to the above average hero and begin to untie him.

"Stephanie…" The elf opens an eye. "You shouldn't be here." He speaks so low is hard to understand him. "You…"

"Am staying with you. And like I care about how different we are. You are here because of me and am getting you out." She allows no buts. The young man smiles. She is right. How can he have believed all of Robbie's words? No matter if they are diverse. They are friends and that is all. The cat hisses and the villain wakes up.

"What? What? WHAT?" Rotten looks around and spots the intruders. "You! I won't let you get away with Sportafloop!" Robbie runs after Stephanie a few laps until he goes back when he sees Shogun. "NO! Not the cat! Not that cat!" Robbie looks around and shouts. "TROUBLE!"

"Oh no!" Is that crazy robot pooch again. He. Watch the Master handle this.

"Woof woof! Woooof woof wooof" The dog goes straight to Shogun who sits down and begins to clean himself, ignoring him. "Grrr. Woof!"

"Mrreaow." Soft snarl. Deep breath and… "WOOOOF!" That, pal, is a real bark. The pooch runs away yipping like crazy. "Meow."

"I think I need to reconsider my scale of enemies." Robbie hides behind the armchair.

Shogun lets out a giggle.

Another sound. Ragnar is finally inside.

"You better give him to me, girl. Or else…" Nine doesn't fall back but cannot go further either.

"Not this hero too!" Complains Robbie.

"You stay out of this." Nine fulminates the villain with one glance but Stephanie stands her ground. "Gimme my son."

"Why if I don't want to do it? I know everything! I know how you left this town heart broken and why did you…"

"You won't say another word or else, I shall silence you forever." Too strong words, mister. Shogun does not wait for anyone to decide and pushes the girl into the shadows, making her appear again at the fence door holding her friend tightly. "Why you…"

"Now, now, gentlemen. I think we can work this out. But first am going to show you a few things about messing up with children and of course, with me." A big Cheshire smile appears in the cat's face and the entire lair goes really dark. Both men can feel that something really wicked is going to happen.

"Sportacus." Stephanie meanwhile, is giving her hero an apple. He gives it a bite and falls asleep. "So much for the rescue team."

"Meow." Shogun appears on the wall next to them and again tilts his head to the side, almost putting it on his shoulder and the girl does the same. The cat smiles with satisfaction and so does her.

"Thanks for everything." The girl sits near the elf. "You might not be an ordinary cat but that is what is like about you."

_"My head begins to jingle  
Most ev'ry time I nod  
obviously, quite obviously I'm odd_

_Each Christmas I go fishing  
to catch a Christmas cod  
cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm odd_

_When I was just a kitten,  
they'd said Id be a gem  
But now that I'm a Cheshire cat  
It's odd how odd I am_

_I own a feather pillow  
but i slumber on the sod  
cause obviously, quite obviously I'm odd_

_When I was just a kitten,  
they'd said Id be a gem  
But now that I'm a Cheshire cat  
It's odd how odd I am_

_Most cat's have handsome whiskers  
But me, Ive got a beard  
cause obviously, quite obviously I'm weird"_

They sleep under the apple tree. Shogun keeps an eye so nobody comes to disturb them and with the morning they go to the Town Hall where everyone is waiting. Rafa welcomes them before anybody else.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to keep an eye on you guys." The youngster smiles. Shogun is on the wall looking at them.

"Yes it was." Sportacus looks better.

"Except for one thing." He is looking at the cat.

"What thing?" The girl thinks she knows what it is.

"It wasn't my idea but his." Rafa points at the feline who once again tilts his head to the side being imitated by Stephanie and the boy. Shogun smiles with satisfaction, knowing they have understood. And now off to win this game and kick Ragnar out of town.

* * *

Just one more step, folks.

The song is owned by Disney.

Will we find out what is Ragnar up to?

Next stop: Under the stars


	12. Under the stars

Author's note: The last scene of Missing Star but there is more to come, that I warn you. I'm glad this story work out so good! Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!

Songs belong to Duran Duran and David Gray.

* * *

**12. Under the Stars.**

The happiness in the room can make anyone cry, tell you that. But it doesn't last long. Here comes Ragnar for the last round and it seems he has not enjoy Shogun's punishment. Has rings under his eyes and a very gloomy expression but Nine knows he has nothing to do against the girl and his friends. His son is safe and that wretched cat once again has not only beat him but also humiliated him.

"Am glad to see you are ok." He remains near the door. "You have very good friends."

"Yes, I do. And I know I can trust them with my life." Looks like Pabbi wants a private chit chat. "You wait here. Be right back." They go outside.

"Shogun." Rafa glances at Shogun and the cat climbs to the roof to have a closer view of their talk.

"Ég vil þú að koma aftur til Latibær (_I want you to come back to Latibaer_.)" Nine doesn't hit around the bush.

"Hvers vegna? Hvað nú? Ekki þú sérð ég er hér hamingjusöm? Sama hvað þú segir um gæludýr pets. ÉG eins og Lazy Town og er dvöl (_Why? Why now? Don't you see I am happy here? No matter what you said about pet dogs. I like Lazy Town and am staying._)" The youngster has a very clear idea.

"Fólk þinn þarft þú. Þú ert ekki mannlegur. Þú getur ekki meðal mönnum allra tíma! (_Your people need you. You are no human. You can't be among humans all the time!)"_ Shouts Ragnar.

"Þeir þurfa ekki að mér. Þú vilt mig aftur því ég er að fara að brjóta reglur vegna Stephanie. Jæja þá, svo að það. Þú braust reglum einu sinni, ég get gert það líka (_They don't need me. You want me back because I am going to break the rules because of Stephanie. Well then, so be it. You broke the rules once, I can do it too_.)" Sportacus smiles full of calm. Ragnar is furious but at the same time is amazed that his son is so confident. He is going to break the rules for love, for friendship. Things he lost a long time ago. Nine is not going to give up his plans but for now, he is powerless to make him leave.

"Very well." The old elf nods. Thank goodness, some good English. "But this doesn't mean I'm going to let you stay forever. And if she has something to do with Sigyn, I will find it out."

"Am not going to let you do it. Whether if she has or not." He watches him leave. No goodbyes for Nine does not deserve them.

"Meow." Shogun sits down and Sportacus smiles. The cat tilts his head and so does the elf.

"Thanks again." They go back inside.

"_Came in from a rainy Thursday  
On the avenue  
Thought I heard you talking softly_

I turned on the lights, the TV  
And the radio  
Still I can't escape the ghost of you

What has happened to it all?  
Crazy, some are saying  
Where is the life that I recognize?  
Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops  
Run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart

What is happening to me?  
Crazy, some'd say  
Where is my friend when I need you most?  
Gone away

But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Papers in the roadside  
Tell of suffering and greed  
Here today, forgot tomorrow  
Ooh, here besides the news  
Of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrowed talk

And I don't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Every one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world, I will learn to survive  
Any one  
Is my world  
Every one  
Is my world"

XXX

Ragnar arrives at the airship where the two bodyguards are waiting.

"We are sorry, your majesty. We tried hiding the girl to drag her in her as you order to make the prince come. But we got caught." They bend their heads.

"It's ok. Next time maybe." They set off. Nine takes out an old letter from his son.

_Dear Pabbi:_

_I have just found the most incredible creature in the world. Is a young girl called Stephanie, Meanswell´s niece. She has our very same spirit and the same goal I have: To save Lazy Town from laziness. I hope you can see her soon. She has pink hair and is just like Mother. Isn't that marvellous?"_

Like her deceased wife, Sigyn.

That was why he had came to Lazy Town. If that was true then, there was something about Sportacus getting closer to her. And she really does look like her. The same gentle smile and that loyalty to her love ones. Ragnar is more than interested in this. His wife died of the elf cold, a very strong fever when Sportacus was very young. She got it when he felt into a frozen lake when it was their son who was going to fall in it. What if Stephanie had something to do with her?

He had to find it out. And to do so, he has to succeed in separating them from Lazy Town.

XXX

"You are awake?" Stephanie is surprised to see Sportacus out of bed.

"I can't sleep tonight. I have just remembered someone and I needed to look upon the stars." The elf looks above.

"Why is that?" Stephanie sits down near him.

"That is what we do in Latibaer when we miss someone who is dead." The girl swallows. "Don't be sorry. Is Ok. She died when I was just a kid." Big sigh. "Used to watch the stars a lot." Small grin. Before the girl can speak, he resumes his line. "I owe you an apologise, Stephanie. I was a fool to believe Robbie and to think that we can't be together. I been so blind, letting all those stupid superstitions and fears of my father take over me."

"Is Ok. I have believed Rotten too. And to tell the truth, there is no need of pardon. We're even." They both smile.

"Latibaer is beautiful but has a very deep wound. An illness. A fear that strangers might destroy what it is. Is beauty and traditions. And we don't realize how blind we are until we leave the island and realize that… The people outside are also afraid but they want to know more about us, not to destroy it." A shooting star passes by.

"Is what I felt when I first came here. I was really scared but also excited to finally be in Lazy Town." The girl smiles and yawns. Is very late so she falls asleep against his chest. A guitar is playing. Rafa is playing a song. Said it came to him thinking in all the things that had happen. _When I think in what she must be feeling is must be like been lost in Babylon. Your mind is full of things but is all so confusing that you try to find someone to guide you and hold you, so you don't get lost._

"I felt the same way." He leans against the bench for a while and finally takes Stephanie home. Before going back to the airship he listens to the song.

"_Friday night I'm going nowhere  
All the lights are changing green to red  
Turning over TV stations  
Situations running through my head  
Well looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
I've been a fool  
To ever open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule_

Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made

If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now

Babylon, Babylon

Sunday all the lights of London  
Shining , Sky is fading red to blue  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
And wondering where it is you might be going to  
Turning back for home  
You know I'm feeling so alone  
I can't believe  
Climbing on the stair  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
In front of me

If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now

Babylon, Babylon, Babylon"

The moon goes humming the song. The lights of Lazy Town are today the happy Babylon that once was. Stephanie still bears her doubts but who cares? The darkness of doubt needs its stars to guide the pilgrims and the maze of the Great Babylon needs a North Star to help people through its infinite turns of love, jealousy and friendship.

* * *

Well, that's that.

Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

See you in Vanishing Moon!


End file.
